


Surprise, Surprise

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, First Time, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Smut, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Sam is surprised to learn that Gabriel is still alive. Gabriel is surprised to learn that Sam has sexual fantasies about him. Despite the unexpected beginnings, they’re both very happy with the end result.





	

It was a Friday night and Sam was alone in the motel room. Dean had gone to a bar for some drinks and some girls but Sam hadn’t felt like going along. He just wasn’t in the mood. Instead, he had made a nice dinner (as nice as you could in a tiny motel room kitchen), had a beer, and now was laying on his bed with the door locked, his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees, and his dick in his hand. He started pumping slowly but steadily increased his speed. Despite his attempts to stop them, thoughts of a certain brown-eyed angel flooded his mind. Sam didn’t want to admit it, but he had serious feelings for Gabriel. He might have even loved the archangel, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t the homosexuality part of it that bothered him. He had experimented a few times and wondered on multiple occasions if he wasn’t as perfectly straight as he had thought for the majority of his life. His problems were different, but it didn’t matter much anymore. The angel was dead and Sam had been surprised how devastated that news had made him.

“Gabriel,” the hunter whimpered as he tightened his fist, adding that extra bit of friction. Just as he was nearing release he heard a noise that made him freeze.

“Now this is quite the surprise,” Gabriel said, appearing on the other bed a few feet away from Sam. The hunter’s eyes shot open and he scrambled to pull the blanket over himself. “Aww, Sammy. No need to cover up on my account.”

“But you…how are you…but you’re dead,” Sam said, struggling to find words with his currently very confused and hazy brain. 

“I promise you I’m not,” the archangel answered, a sly smile dancing across his lips. 

“How? I thought Lucifer killed you.”

“Sorry, kiddo, but a magician never reveals his secrets. Let’s just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one, not even Lucifer, has seen before.”

“And so you decided to pop up here why exactly?” Sam was doing his best to will the color from his cheeks and to get his dick to loosen up again. He was ecstatic to see Gabriel, but he certainly didn’t need the angel finding out about his guilty fantasies about the two of them. He wanted to keep on living and he was pretty sure that wasn’t the way to do it. 

“Well I’ve been keeping an eye on you and your brother and Castiel for a while now. Even before the hotel but especially now since that happened. I heard your little summons and decided to see what was going on. Wouldn’t want you getting yourself into too much trouble. I hadn’t been sure if I would reveal myself to you or not, but when I saw you all laid out whispering my name, well, how could I resist?” A hungry grin spread on his face at the last line. Sam actually started to wonder if Gabriel had feelings for him as well but quickly shot the idea down. It was too impossible.

“I didn’t…I didn’t summon you,” Sam said, his words still catching in his throat a little. The angel quirked an eyebrow.

“You called my name, didn’t you? It doesn’t take a long ritual to get my attention, kiddo. Obviously I get a lot of calls both as an archangel and as a Pagan God, so I have to filter them sometimes. Your calls, though, I will always listen to right away.”

“I’ve definitely prayed to you before, on purpose, without you showing up.” It was true. He’d never told Dean but he had prayed to Gabriel on more than one occasion. 

“Didn’t say I’ll always come running anytime you say my name. Just said I always listen to your calls.” Sam felt the heat rising up his face but tried to act as calm as possible. 

“Why did you come this time?”

“Really, Sammy? You have to ask?”

“I’m sure you’ve seen a nearly naked man before.” He was having more and more trouble keeping his composure. Quickly he managed to pull his pants up under the covers, helping him to feel less exposed. 

“A naked man? Of course. But a naked Sam Winchester? That’s a new one for me.” Sam sat up and watched as Gabriel’s eyes dilated and a devilish grin replaced the hungry one from before. “I will admit that now that I’ve had a taste, I want to see much, much more.”

“What makes you think I want to show you anything? I know angels are sticklers for explicit consent. What would you do if I said ‘no’?”

“If you say ‘no’, I’ll leave. I don’t think you will though. I’ve been around for millennium, Sam. You don’t whisper someone’s name while masturbating just for fun.” The hunter didn’t have a comeback to that, and from the look on Gabriel’s face it was clear that he knew it.

“So what do you say, Sammykins? Do you want to get out of here?”

“Where would we go?”

“You can pick. I have a number of houses to choose from. Any of them are at least one hundred times better than this place.” Sam actually had to think about his decision. He definitely had feelings for Gabriel and would thoroughly enjoy having the Angel fuck him into next week, but he still wasn't sure if his feelings were truly reciprocated. Sensing the hunter's uncertainty, Gabriel decided to open up a little more and say what he hoped would seal the deal. “I should warn you that I'm a very greedy God, Sam Winchester. I don't just want one quick fuck with you. We do this and you're mine unless and until you honestly tell me that you want out.” Sam barely held back his moan.

“Then yes,” he whined. “Please, yes.”

“Yes, what?” Gabriel asked, wanting to tease Sam just a little bit longer.

“Yes I want you to take me to your house and fuck me into the mattress.” Sam blinked and suddenly Gabriel was right in front of him and pulling him up for a kiss.

“Any preference on location?” Gabriel asked against Sam's lips after he pulled back to let the hunter breathe.

“None.” Gabriel snapped and Sam found himself naked and spread out on one of the most comfortable beds he had ever been on. Gabriel was straddling his hips, dressed only in a pair of red silk boxers that were very obviously tented in the crotch region. 

“We definitely need to do this more than once because there are so many things that I want to do to you and I don't think I'll last long enough tonight for them all.”

“Please, Gabriel, just fuck me,” Sam pleaded. He was begging but he didn't care. “I was already right on the edge when you showed up.” The archangel licked his lips and then nodded.

“Alright. Next time we’ll go slow but right now we’ll just skip to the best stuff.” He snapped again and a bottle of lube appeared in his hand. Sam gave a questioning look and Gabriel just shrugged. “Sure, I could just use my grace, but I find it much more fun to prep you the regular way.” He moved to Sam’s left side. “On your stomach, Sammy. Ass in the air.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said quickly before he had a chance to stop himself. A blush spread on his face and made his neck feel hot. He looked at Gabriel sheepishly, not sure how the angel would react. To his surprise, Gabriel just smiled.

“Oh, kiddo. That is something we will have to explore in much more detail.” He crouched down and leaned forward so that he was speaking right into Sam’s ear. “Sometime, if you want, I will tie you up and absolutely dominate you. Would you like that?” The loud moan Sam let out was all the answer Gabriel needed. “I thought so,” he said with a chuckle. “Right now, though, I want you to roll over and get that beautiful behind up nice and high for me.” He moved back and Sam adjusted his position on the bed so that he was leaning on his elbows and knees and pushing his ass up just like Gabriel wanted. Gabriel spread some lube on his fingers and pressed one against Sam's hole. 

“Oh, Sammy, you're so tight,” the angel nearly moaned. He didn't have a full finger in yet but the combination of heat and pressure was already incredible.

“Haven’t had the chance to do this recently,” the hunter admitted. Gabriel was surprised. He always pegged Sam as the sweet innocent type. To think the kid had shoved fingers up his own ass turned Gabriel on more than he wanted to admit.

“You've fingered yourself before?” Gabriel asked, moving his finger in and out slowly at first but then faster. “Imagined yourself getting fucked, hard and rough?” He was basically growling at that point. He added a second finger just a little before Sam was ready for it and the hunter loved the hint of pain to heighten his pleasure. Gabriel would have done this however the hunter wanted without complaint, but he had to admit that he preferred when things were a little rough.

“Ungh, Gabriel, yes,” Sam said, his voice already hoarse. “I've opened myself wide thinking of you. Hoped it would be enough and wished that they were your fingers instead of mine.”

“Damn, kiddo, you're a greedy one aren't you? A greedy man with a greedy little ass. You should see yourself, Sam. Your ass is pulling my fingers in and just begging for more.”

“Yes. I want you on me, in me, everywhere.” Sam’s breathing was speeding up as he felt Gabriel scissor his fingers a few more times before slipping in a third finger and then scissoring again. He was purposely avoiding Sam’s most sensitive spot, wanting to wait on that one till the end. 

“Tell me,” Gabriel nearly demanded. “Tell me what you’ve fantasized about.”

“The different ways you’d take me. On a bed, in the shower, slowly, forcefully, all of it. I’ve wanted you for so long but never even imagined you could feel the same.”

“Well I do and now I’m here.” He pulled his fingers out completely and Sam whined a little in frustration. “Patience,” Gabriel chided jokingly. “Roll over. As much as I love having you on your knees and bent over for me I want to be able to see you, at least this time.” The last part of his statement was accompanied by a wiggle of his eyebrows. Sam did as the archangel said, spreading his legs wide as an invitation.

“Take me, Gabriel.” The angel swallowed audibly as he slipped his boxers off, pleased by the look he got from Sam about his size. 

“You better tell me now, Sam, if you want me to go easy on you because otherwise I am going to completely destroy you.”

“Don’t you dare go easy on me,” Sam says with a glint in his eyes. 

“Condom?”

“No. Want to feel you. Every inch of you.” Other than with Jess the hunter had never had sex without a condom but he knew without a doubt that he wanted it then. He was clean and he figured archangels probably couldn’t get any diseases. Gabriel just barely managed to hold back a moan as he lubed up his leaking cock. He moved Sam’s legs, bending his knees to get them out of the way, and then carefully, but forcefully, slammed into the hunter.

“Oh my god,” Sam shouted, reveling in the fullness and feeling of being split in two by the archangel’s magnificent cock. He was big, but not unmanageable. Technically Sam could have used a little more prep but he didn’t mind. He liked the burning stretch.

“Like that, baby? Like the feeling of my dick being buried in your tight, little ass?” Gabriel asked as he panted with the effort of keeping himself still long enough for Sam to adjust to his size. “You do, don’t you? Tell me. If you want me to move, you gotta tell me how much you’re loving this.”

“Yes,” Sam said with a wrecked voice. “Yes, I love it. Love your cock. Please Gabriel.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!”

“I will,” Gabriel promised. He leaned down to plunder Sam’s mouth. “Oh I will.” With that he sat back up, got a strong grip on Sam’s hips, and just went for it. Sam couldn’t stop the moan that was punched from his chest when Gabriel pulled out and drove back in for the first time. Being so big people usually wanted to be fucked by him, not the other way around, but even the few men he had found who were willing to top were nothing compared to Gabriel. Archangels were strong and he made sure Sam knew it. Each rock of his hips caused his dick to drag across Sam’s prostate and sent a new wave of pleasure through the hunter.

“Gabe,” Sam said, completely lost in the feeling of getting his brains fucked out. He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock but the angel smacked it away.

“No! You’re going to be a good little slut and come untouched,” he commanded. “Can you do that, Sammy? Come just from having my dick in your ass?” Before Sam could answer verbally, Gabriel pulled out almost all the way and then slammed in particularly hard and cum shot up between them. The resulting pressure on his cock was enough to pull Gabriel over the edge as well and Sam groaned when he felt his ass being filled to the brim with hot cum from the angel.

When they had both come down a little from their high Gabriel gingerly pulled out and snapped his fingers to summon a warm washcloth and used it to wipe up the cum and sweat covering both of them. He could have just snapped them clean but he usually found that a more hands on approach was better after sex like that. Once that was done he snapped again and they were both dressed in pajamas. Sam gave a happy little grunt when Gabriel pulled the covers over them and snuggled up behind him. 

“We should talk,” Sam managed to say. He tried to turn around to face Gabriel but found that he was too tired to fight the angel’s grip around his abdomen.

“Rest, Sammy. We can talk after. I promise.” He kissed the nape of the hunter’s neck and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay,” Sam said sleepily. Gabriel turned out the lights and closed his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard Sam mumble, “love you, Gabe.” The archangel smiled and pulled Sam a little closer.

“Love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm always open to feedback/constructive criticism.


End file.
